


teach me how to live in love

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe- College, M/M, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But Richie learned new things about Eddie everyday. Today it was that drunk Eddie seemed to love the word “boyfriend.” (inspired by headcanon posts with @tinyarmedtrex)





	teach me how to live in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinyarmedtrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/gifts).



Maybe Eddie Kaspbrak had some hang ups. If you’d had his childhood- his  _ mother-  _ then sure as hell you would, too. And he had already much strides in getting past them all. He know longer shied away from touches or affection. Eddie had always been a firecracker- quick to light, and quick to die out. At one point, around the middle of high school it had gotten to the point that it had been like walking on melting ice in the early spring: never knowing what was going to set Eddie off. If something was okay one day, maybe wasn’t going to be okay the next. The unpredictably was almost impossible. 

Eddie had grown out of that, too. Slowly, but surely and by the end of high school, Eddie had gotten a level of control over himself that had once seemed impossible. He was still quick to bounce between moods- that was just something that would always be true for him- but he’d grown able to recognize when his mood was fluctuating and find a way to channel himself back in. Which was about as much as anybody could expect him to do.

As their second year of college was coming to a close, nearly all of Eddie’s old hang ups and forced behaviours. Everybody knew it had part to do with moving out of Derry, and getting away from Sonia but people who knew Eddie-  _ really  _ knew Eddie- would tell you the truth. That while leaving Sonia behind that done  _ wonders  _ for Eddie’s growth, another huge chunk had been the obvious: making that step to proceed to boyfriends with one Richie Tozier.

Eddie would deny this, and Richie would just smile. That was a hang up that Eddie hadn’t really be able to shake: there was some deep rooted embarrassment of his relationship and sexuality in there. He’d come a long way since his days of deep internalized homophobia... some days he was one step away from wrapping himself up in a pride flag and running down the hallways of their dorms. But when it came to his relationship with Richie, Eddie would be known to clamp up.

They were as Out as a couple could be, official on all social media and very obviously together. Very rare was it for them to been seen without Richie’s arm draped around Eddie’s shoulders or their hands tangled together. No, it was words that often failed Eddie when it came to his relationship. Never had it been heard of Eddie speak of his boyfriend, no matter how many stories Eddie told that featured him. He always just referred to him by name- or one particular, time as “my friend, Richie...’ which had prompted the biggest fight the two had ever had. 

It was something that Richie was okay, with, truthfully. He didn’t need Eddie flashing around the  _ boyfriend  _ word to know that Eddie loved him, and that what they had was real. Eddie had some hang ups on his sexuality... so what? Richie had so many issues that you could fill multiple colour-coded binders. Stan had claimed once that he had. Richie and Eddie weren’t in the closet, and Richie truthfully wasn’t bothered by the lack of Eddie calling him his boyfriend. Richie used the boyfriend enough for the both of them. 

But Richie learned new things about Eddie everyday. Today it was that drunk Eddie seemed to love the word “boyfriend.” 

Richie came into the roaring house party’s living room, Beverly Marsh tucked up to his side and Bill Denbrough chattering happily in his ear about absolutely nothing when his eyes found Eddie without truly having to search. They just knew where to look. 

Eddie was laying across Mike’s lap, drunker than Richie had ever seen him. Eddie had always been resolved when it came to drinking- maybe part of his mom’s drilling about health- but since college he’d slowly opened up to the party life more. It was still much more Richie’s scene- even though Richie didn’t part take in alcohol- but Eddie now didn’t complain when Richie dragged him along.

“And no, no, did I tell you the best part?” Eddie was asking Mike over-excitedly, playing with the chain that hung down from Mike’s neck. “So, we were trying to go see that new Marvel but it was completely sold out because my boyfriend didn’t pre-order our tickets like he was supposed to...”

Richie’s heart somersaulted, and he froze in place. Beverly turned to him, eyes wide and mouth dragging into a hug smile. Bill continuing walking and talking, completely oblivious. 

Eddie clapped his hands loudly. “So, we went to see that DC movie instead, right? My boyfriend had been bugging me to see it, but I don’t like DC, he probably planned that actually, now that I think about it- that fucking bastard-”

Richie grinned to himself. He  _ had  _ planned it. The only way to get Eddie into a DC film or show was to trick him into it. He’d had Eddie completely convinced that The Flash was Marvel until they’d done the crossover episode with Supergirl.

“So, I told him the movie wasn’t good because I wasn’t going to let  _ him  _ know that he has a good taste,” Eddie continued as Mike stared down at him with an amused expression on his face. “But the movie was actually so good, I’m so glad we saw it, my boyfriend is actually so smart and I love him so much.  _ So  _ much.”

Beverly clapped her hands over heart and made a soundless  _ awe.  _ Richie scratched awkwardly at his chin, grinning bashfully. 

Mike ruffled at Eddie’s hair. “You know, you don’t have to call him your boyfriend every time. You can call him Richie. I know who Richie is.”

Eddie frowned up at Mike, looking at him as though he’d just asked him the most complicated of math problems.

Richie chose that moment to drop down on the couch beside Mike, so that the top of Eddie’s head was grazing his thighs. “Hello, hoes. What are we talking about?”

“My boyfriend.” Eddie replied, sighing almost dreamily. Richie felt his face flush, exchanging a happy look with Mike.

“Well!” Richie said, trying not to sound choked up. “Good thing the man of the hour has arrived.”

Eddie jerked his head around, as though he hadn’t been able to put any information together, and his eyes widened when he realized it was Richie who’d sat behind him. “Oh my  _ god,  _ that’s awesome!”

Eddie scrambled out of Mike’s lap and landed roughly into Richie’s lap. He slightly knocked the air out of the man underneath him, Richie giving a small  _ oof  _ sound. Eddie immediately began kissing at Richie’s cheeks, pressing them together to make his lips squish out.

“So...” Richie waggled his eyebrows. “Your  _ boyfriend  _ huh?”

“The  _ best  _ boyfriend.” Eddie replied seriously, leaning to kiss his boyfriend.

 


End file.
